Sister Circle
by Mighty Pen
Summary: Meet Marisol Martinez. A twenty-four-year-old superstar in the WWF. Think she found happiness? Think again.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I do think that this is my absolute best fic

A/N: I do think that this is my absolute best fic. I've worked very hard on it. I put a great deal of effort into this, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. (This fic is in Mara's POV)

Disclaimer: I own Mara Martinez and Gail Thomas. Vince McMahon owns WWF shows, moves, characters. Wrestlers own themselves.

Summary: Gail Thomas and her sister, Mara Martinez are great forces in the WWF. They have their own tag team, 'Sister Circle.' Mara has everything, but the one thing she desires most is out of her reach. 

Genre: Drama/Romance.

Rating is PG-13 mostly for language.

__

Sister Circle

__

We leaned toward each other, our noses touching. His lips barely touched mine, and he was moving closer…

"Sleepy head!" My sister, Gail Thomas, opened the curtains in our hotel room all the way so that the blinding light of the morning sun shone on me. "Oh, five more minutes…" I pleaded, taking a spare pillow and throwing it over my head.

Gail took the pillow off. She leaned down so low that her shoulder length light brown hair tickled my chin. "Five more minutes and we are going to be late." Slowly, I opened my eyes. I squinted so that the rays of the sun wouldn't blind me. 

"Where are we going tomorrow?" I asked, sitting up. By that I meant where were we traveling next. My sister and I have our own tag team in the WWF called 'Sister Circle', which meant we were constantly on the road, traveling and making appearances.

Gail was already in the bathroom, getting dressed. I was miffed that she woke me out of a very pleasant dream, with Chris Irvine and I. I really liked him, being that he and my sister were very good friends. They weren't dating yet and I was thankful for that. That would have pushed me to the brink of insanity, if not further. 

I stepped out of the bed, my bare feet connecting with the cold, hard marble floor. I shuffled to the bathroom door and pounded on it. "Gail, are you done?" Gail opened the door. "Yeah, yeah, it's all yours… And to answer your question, we go to Boston next." I nodded.

I stepped into the bathroom, searching for my red toothbrush. I found it on the toilet tank, wet. Damn it. Gail used my toothbrush again. I opened the door and found Gail making my messy bed. 

"Oh, hell, Gail, the maid will do it… I know you like using my toothbrush, but for crying out loud, put it back in the right place!" Gail snapped around. "Oh? Did I use your toothbrush again?" She asked innocently. I sneered. Gail fluffed up my pillow. "Just use mine… I have no germs."

I cringed. "You have cooties!" I said. Ugh- I am twenty-four and I still rely on the cootie game. Ah, some things never change. Gail waved her finger at me. "I do not have cooties! I shower, unlike some people who will go unmentioned…" I stuck my tongue out. "I showered last night… It saves time." I closed the door, and searched for my sister's toothbrush.

*-*-*-*-*

__

Twenty minutes later, Gail stood, packing the last of our items. She pulled down her ocean blue sweater, and made sure her tight jeans were lint-free. Her three-inch heels clunked as she walked, and not a strand of hair was out of place in her super perfect ponytail. Despite her organized appearance, my sister is one hell of a fighter. I swear she could take The Rock and Triple H out single handily. 

I tapped my foot. I was not very patient. At all. Unlike my sister, my long, thick black hair was straight behind my back and my brown tank top straps slid down my shoulders. My leather brown pants made it impossible to sit, and my sandals made dents on my ankles. Apparently, with me, comfort doesn't always come first.

Gail and I are half-sisters. Same mother, different father. I look like my father, who I never met. Gail looks just like mom. Gail has white skin; I have dark skin. She is short; I am tall. She is thin; well, so I am. Her eyes are crystal clear blues, like the sky. Mine are a mysterious brown.

There was a light knock at the door. While Gail was totally absorbed in checking that we had everything, I opened the door. It was Chris Irvine. He had on a WWF attitude sleeveless shirt and a pair of jeans. He tied his hair back. "Hey, Chris." I said. I just then remembered he was driving us to the arena. "Ready?" He asked. Gail turned around. "Oh, what's up Ayatollah?" My sister just loved using nicknames.

She ran to him, and she hugged and kissed him on the cheek. He gladly returned the favor. It was like they hadn't seen each for two months- and they saw each other at last night's RAW is WAR. She was his freaking manager! "Ahem- I believe we have a Smack!down taping to get to." 

Gail and Chris both noticed my disgust. "Um, yeah, alright." Chris took his bags as well as Gail's and mine. "Chris, can't you let me or Mara hold something?" I nodded. "Yeah, Chris. You have so many bags on your back you look like the Hunchback of Notre Dame." The generous guy shrugged it off. "It's alright, it's alright." 

Gail, who still didn't think it was all right, sighed. "Anyway… What's the angle?" Chris's eyes closed as he thought. "Ah, yes… Sister Circle versus Dean and Perry, while Stephanie tries to interfere, but fails." I nodded. "Sounds good… But what about you, Chris? You, our lovely valet don't help us?" 

Chris chuckled. "That's the good part. I am not within reach because Terri Runnels is seducing me and the ref." Gail didn't think that was funny at all; while I burst out laughing. "Great… Another two cent ho trying to seduce the Ayatollah!" Gail raised an eyebrow. "Are you shitting me, Chris, or is that what is going to happen?" Chris snorted. "I'll show you the script in the car." 

Gail held her hands up in defeat. "Alright, I believe you."

*-*-*-*-*

As we made our way towards the car, Gail smiled. "Shotgun." I glared at her. "Bitch." Gail smiled in a very Stephanie way when I playfully gave her the finger. "Bring it on, BEOTCH!" Chris sighed. "Sibling rivalries. I tell you what, since I really don't want Jerry Springer exploding in my car… Mara, you get shotgun on the way back." I smiled, looking forward to that ride, next to Chris.

"Fair, fair." I said, happily getting into the backseat. Gail filed in next to Chris. On the way to the Pepsi Arena, Gail and Chris sounded like a married couple with Timmy, Robby, Johnny, and Fluffy the dog in the backseat. "It's left." Gail insisted, her arms folded.

"I am telling you, Gabriella- it's right!" Chris shot back. Uh-oh. He called her Gabriella. My sister's real name is Gabriella, but Gail fits her perfectly. We call her by her real name when we're pissed at her. Their fighting was giving me a headache. "DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT ASKING SOMEONE FOR DIRECTIONS?" I asked, holding my temples. 

"Asking for directions? And be ambushed by crazy fans? I think not, Marisol." Oh, shit. I didn't do anything to him, and he called me by my real name. Yup- it's Marisol. But I liked Mara. "Well, _Christopher, _if you two just HAVE to bitch and whine, then I don't have to suffer." 

Gail moaned. "Look- there's a sign. PESPI ARENA- turn left. HA! In your face, Irvine!" My sister stuck her tongue out at him. I never really saw the playful side of my sister. She always seemed stuffy and serious to me. I guess I never saw her loosen up. I liked the playful streak of her, and I hoped it would stay.

"Fine, Y2J will admit he was wrong, only because it is such a ***RARE*** occasion."

"My ass it is, Chris."

The bickering ended about a minute later. I saw them from the back seat; and watched them carefully. They looked into each other's eyes and then burst out laughing. Now, correct me if I am wrong, but I saw some sparks. Chris was grinning from ear to ear, and he pulled my sister close. I laughed along, but I felt like a phony. 

*-*-*-*-*

"Gail! Mara! Chris! Great, see you finally made it _on time." _Vince said, chuckling. True, time was not on our side, usually. I loved to see Vince joke with us, as I hated his mean, selfish bastard character. "So…" Chris said, putting our bags down. Vince nodded. "Ah, yes… The angles… Well, Terri is seducing Chris and the ref…" I looked down to control my laughter. I knew, and so did everyone else, that Chris wasn't exactly that fond of Terri Runnels.

"Alrighty, then… Off we go!" I grabbed on my sister's arm, and gave Chris a quick hug goodbye. He was taken aback, which was just my intention- but he did return the hug. "I'll see ya, Marisol-" I glared at him. "MARA," He corrected, "you too, Gabriella." Gail smiled a half-smile and we left in route for our dressing rooms.

*-*-*-*-*

"I can't believe we have to wrestle men," Gail declared, searching her bag for something to wear. I had already found my white and blue windbreaker pants, and my matching, thin shirt. My hair was put into a sloppy bun.

"What?" I said, dabbing some lip balm on my cracked lips. "Amy wrestled Dean." Gail nodded. "I guess," There was a knock at the door just as Gail decided to wear her black tank top and stretch pants. "Come in," I said carelessly. In walked Stacy and Terri Poch, our best friends. "Hey, girls!" I said, creeping over Gail to hug each of them.

Gail got up and followed my lead. "What's up?" She asked. Stacy smiled. "Just came to wish you good luck before Terri and I made complete asses of ourselves. Excuse me, I have to go strip for thousands of people now…" I chuckled. "RTN! RTN!" I chanted, just like the crowd did. Terri's angle wasn't much better. 

"Can you believe this piece of crap? Kane and X-Pac fighting over me… Guess who wins?" She pouted. Gail frowned. "Our lovable red retard loses you, huh?" Terri nodded. "Yeah, and I am officially with X-Pac. **_Think ya better? Better get ready and bow to the master…" _**She sighed. Gail put an arm on her shoulder. "Sean will treat you good." Terri snorted. "He better! Or I might have to choke slam him!" 

As our friends left our dressing room, I sighed. "Wouldn't that be cool?" I asked. Gail, who was tying her sneakers on, looked up. "Would what be cool?" I smiled. "Two guys fighting over you… God, I would love to be in Terri's position." Gail rolled her eyes. "No one is really fighting over her, Mara. It's all scripted." As if I didn't know?

"Duh. Reality check, Gail. Come on, our match is next." 

*-*-*-*-*

'Sister Circle' blared through the arena as thousands of fans jumped up, or groaned. While Sister Circle is a favorite, there are some people would just love to rain on our parade. Chris was right behind us. "Ready to rock the house, ladies?" Chris asked us. I raised my eyebrow. "I hate to quote Steve Williams, but, HELL YEAH!" Gail gave a simple nod. "Let's screw the Radicalz." 

As the Radicalz music began to play, they were greeted with boos, with some cat calling from the males, as Terri did her traditional 'horns.' Perry looked up her body, and with a peck on the cheek, they started down the ramp. I sneered, and Gail and Chris exchanged glances. Chris slid out of the ring, and so did Terri. I noticed, as Gail took her spot in the ring, Terri was grinning at Chris, who wasn't affected by it.

The bell rang, and our match officially started. I would wait off to the side, and getting tagged when Gail needed me. Gail and Dean Malenko started at it. I knew Dean was going to hit on her, he had a look in his eye. It was the same look that he had given Nora when he kissed her.

Gail and Dean held each other's shoulders before Dean threw my sister into the ropes. He went to clothesline her over the top, but she ducked and he went for nothing. She stalked him from behind, looking for a low blow, but it was too early in the match. Instead, she punched him on his back, and he limped, but he didn't fall to the floor. Gail went to throw him into the turnbuckles, but he had other plans.

He reversed it. Dean threw Gail onto the hard canvas and went to slap her. As he lowered himself onto the canvas, my sister's foot went clearly across his face. Even though it was made to look like it did, this time it did. "Shit!" I saw Gail murmur. "Damn. Sorry, Dean." Dean rubbed his injured jaw, but merely nodded. "It's alright…" He picked my sister up and clotheslined her out of the ring. 

I saw that as my cue to enter. Dean tagged in Perry, and I thought to strangle him with the goddamn boa he never leaves home without. Aw, hell, I decided against it. Dean slid out of the ring, going to check if my sister was alright. 

While Perry was blowing kisses to Terry, I speared him to the mat. I slammed his head on the canvas and a few hard slaps to the stomach. I tried for my submission move- Curved Circle, where I hold the leg and the arm of the opponent together. I locked in it, but then I saw Stephanie make her way toward the ring. Uh oh, here's where Terri makes her move…

From the corner of my eye, while I was busy distracting Steph with slaps and hair pulling, Terri had pinned Chris against the wall, and was flipping her hair around. She puckered up her pink lips, and she had somehow made her shirt look _even shorter… _I'd be damned if I said Chris wasn't enjoying it.

I got Stephanie out of the ring and the ref had come back. I had my cover on Perry. **_One, two, three!_** And Sister Circle had yet another victory. As Gail had gotten up, she slid into the ring, and so did Chris. I laughed as I saw he had pink lips imprinted on his neck. As he lifted Gail and my arms in victory, he leaned into my ear and whispered, "you did great." I couldn't help but smile.

*-*-*-*-*

As we went backstage, we saw Stephanie McMahon. "Hey- sorry about the interference… I am a damn heel!" We laughed. "Aren't all McMahons heels?" Chris asked. "No…" We heard a cheerful voice say. I gasped. "SHANE!" I threw my arms around him. "How are you? How's Marisa?" 

"Good, good… You look great! Cool match." Shane said. I smiled. "I've been working out…" I liked my innocent flirting with Shane, even though I knew he wasn't flirting with me. He was married, for god's sake!

"The Radicalz are tough to beat." Shane declared. Gail raised an eyebrow. "Shane, are you feeling okay?" My sister then put her hand on Shane's forehead. We all had a good laugh. Just then, we saw Terri Runnels come over. I groaned. "Hey, guys. Hi, Sisters… Congrats on your win. Just another to put in the books, eh? And, um, Chris, hoped you enjoyed the angle as much as I did…" 

  
Chris wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, Terri, it was cool…" Chris said. He didn't like woman all over him, especially if they were bottom feeding, trash bag hos. "Listen, Terri, I hate to interrupt, but Chris and I really need to get back to our hotel." God, Gail nailed Terri.

Terri smiled. "Oh, well, I see… Alright… See you guys at the houseshow." Terri walked off, glancing back every so often to look at the Ayatollah. "Well, girlies… Let's go. And, Mara, you get shotgun." I smiled. I planned to feel very tired and lay my head on his shoulder and breathe on his neck. If that didn't get him to start liking me, nothing will.

*-*-*-*-*

As it turned out, I did fall asleep, and the next thing I knew I felt Chris put me down on the bed. I was woken up, but I kept my eyes closed. I heard our bags drop and I felt someone lay down on the bed. Two people lay down on the bed. 

I tried to go back to sleep, and uneasily, I did. I heard a noise- a kissing noise. I convinced myself that it was a dream. But…

*-*-*-*-*

I heard someone singing happily early in the morning. I opened my eyes and saw Gail, who was already dressed. "What happened last night?" I wanted to know. Gail's smile faded. "Well, Chris and I- kissed." I fell back onto the bed. "And then…?" I asked, wanting to know more, even though I knew my already shattered heart couldn't endure it.

"He asked me out. We are going after the Houseshow." I nodded. "That's great. Really great of you to ruin my heart! You're such a bitch!" I exploded. Gail blinked. "What did I do?" I took a pillow and threw it across the room. It was dangerously close to falling out the window.

"You knew I loved Chris." I sniffed, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to come out so badly. Gail laughed a surprised laugh. "All of this exploding shit because you love Chris? Marisol, remember in high school, where I loved Stuart Zinfield and he asked you to the prom?" 

By this time, my head was in a pillow, and I was crying my eyes out. "But this is totally different! I didn't even like Stuart! I HATE YOU!" I spat out. Gail sighed. "Look, I don't know how your panties got tied in a knot, but there is no reason to hate me! I didn't ask him out! So, instead of crying your ass off, why don't you get on with life?"

I broke down in more tears. "I thought he loved me, I thought I caught his interest…" My eyes were all red, and I was trembling. _Knock, knock. _"HI GIRLS!" It was Chris. I sighed. Gail shooed me into the bathroom so I could fix myself.

She opened the door. "Hi, Gail." Chris said. He dropped his bags and scooped her into his arms. He gave her four quick pecks on her lips. I stepped out of the bathroom, looking better, but not great. I wasn't trembling, but my eyes were still red. So was my face. "Mara, what happened?" Chris asked, putting Gail down. I didn't know if I should tell him the truth or not.

"Um, I-" I was lost for words. "I am very happy." Chris raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem happy." I nodded. "Yes, yes, I was crying happy tears! I am so happy that you found happiness with my sister." I mumbled. Chris smiled. "Ah, yeah! Gail and I are going out rock climbing after the houseshow." I smiled. "Great! Well, come on, everybody… Let's get ready."

*-*-*-*-*

In the dressing room, I was all alone. I started to cry again because Chris was in a match, and Gail had to escort him. I turned on the TV, to catch the last few minutes.

"Well, The Rock going for the Rock Bottom-" JR commented. "He can't seem to get it in, and Y2J got the Walls of Jericho! It's locked in! It's locked in! The Rock is tapping!" Paul Heyman said, and Lillian Garcia got on her Mic. "And, your winner by submission, CHRIS…. JERICHO!!!" 

I started crying more as I saw Gail slid into the ring and pull his arm up in victory. He brought her in for another kiss and the crowd cheered in shock. I groaned as someone knocked. "Come in," I said, thinking it would be Stacy or Terri. How very wrong I was. "Hi."

Kurt Angle came into the room. "Hi, Kurt." I said. There were rumors all over the WWF that Kurt had a thing for me. I couldn't deny that he was a very attractive man, and not at all like his asshole character. "Hey- I heard crying. Is everything alright?" Kurt asked, sitting down beside me.

I sighed. "Well, I would like to confide in you, but I don't want to burden you with all my stupid problems." Kurt laughed lightly. "I'd like to listen- maybe I can help." A small smile played my lips. "Maybe." I started to tell him the story of how I felt for Chris, and what he felt for Gail. Kurt listened with amazing interest. 

When I was all done, I eagerly waited for Kurt's reply. "You and Chris aren't meant to be." He said. I nodded. "Gail and Chris possibly are. I mean, I see their chemistry in the ring, and I am sure you do, too." Kurt's words were so true. I nodded. "I have been acting babyish and selfish, lately. Chris isn't the one for me. I am sure there will be others." Kurt nodded. "Who wouldn't want a great woman like you?" I grinned. "Thanks. And thank you so much for listening." 

"It's alright." He got up, and he gave me his hand. I took it and he helped me up. "I don't want see you down, Marisol." I blushed. Kurt said my real name with elegance. I liked the way he said it. "I want you to show that beautiful smile." I blushed even pinker. That's when it happened. Kurt leaned in and kissed me. A little peck at first, then deeper. I kissed back, lost in his touch.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my hands on his neck. "MARISOL MARTINEZ!" Kurt turned around and took his hands off my waist. He bolted his lips and looked down at the ground. I circled my finger around my lips. It was Chris. "What the hell is going on?"

"Chris, I can explain-" I started. Chris shook his head. "YOU!" He pointed to Kurt. "Go." Kurt turned to leave, and waved to me solemnly. I waved back. "Chris, how could you?" I sputtered. I was too stunned for words. "Oh, man, Gail is going to beat the shit out of you." Chris said.

I gasped. Gail never was too happy about my boyfriends or male friends. "But I am not going to tell her," Chris said. "But if I ever see you doing anything with that prick again, you will be sorry." I massaged my head. "Chris, what the hell do you have against Kurt? He never did anything to you."

Chris sighed. "Man, Marisol! He's a jabroni, to put it bluntly." I shook my head. "He's a great guy. And I believe you have some rock climbing to do." Chris sighed in disgust and left. I went out, looking for Kurt.

*-*-*-*-

I found him in the lounge, drinking a bottle of water. "Kurt-" I said. Kurt put his bottle down. "Marisol- I am so sorry." I shake my head. "Kurt, it's okay. You know how Chris can be." I hug him. "But, I thought you had a thing for him." I shake my head quickly.

"I did until you told me that we weren't meant for one another. I then realized who I was meant with." Kurt looked dumbfounded. "Who?" I gave him a kiss. "Answer your question?" Kurt grinned. "I know that I meant for you, Marisol. But I don't want Chris or Gail to do anything to you." I shook my head. "They won't. We can see each other in private." I suggested.

"Private? That's risky…" Kurt said, cupping my chin. I raised an eyebrow seductively. "Marisol Martinez is all about taking risks." Kurt nodded. "I see." He brought me in for another kiss, and I happily returned the favor. 

That night, as I entered the tour bus, I was met with cheers from Terri Poch and Stacy. "My god! Is it true?" Stacy asked. I cocked my head. "Is what true?" Terri rolled her eyes. "None of that shit, Mara. Is it true that you and Kurt are seeing each other and that Chris caught you guys kissing?" 

I nodded. "That's old news. But, yes, we are seeing each other. Not a word to Gail or Chris." Just then, I heard a crash. "SON OF A BITCH!" Gail entered the room. I sucked in my breath, hoping she didn't find out about my new boyfriend. "What is it?" Amy asked. "Where is that little bitch Mara?" I snapped my head sideways. "What?" I asked.

Gail pulled me up. "You were kissing Kurt Angle in our dressing room?" The whole tour bus gasped. I nodded. "Yes, I did. And in the lounge, too." All of a sudden, I felt a whole burst of boldness flow through me. Gail picked up a dry hand and slapped me hard across my face. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I rubbed my cheek, and I saw Kurt come after Gail. Chris held him back as I speared Gail and slapped her back.

She pulled on my hair and I kicked her side. "I am an adult! I don't need this shit! Hell, if I want to kiss someone, I'll be damned if anyone gets in my way!" I screamed at my sister. "Mara! Don't talk to your sister like that!" Chris demanded as he grasped Kurt's shoulders. "You know, Chris? Why don't you shut the hell up? What makes it right that she go barging in here and demanding everything? So what I kissed Kurt in the dressing room. He's my boyfriend. You two were getting more than friendly on my bed!"

Kurt broke free of Chris's grasp and went for me. I jumped into his arms and put my legs around his hips. "That's it," I declared. "Kurt and I versus you and Gail, Chris. It isn't scripted now. Now it's goddamn personal." 

**__**

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Part Two

"Sister Circle"

"Sister Circle Part Two"

Whoever said blood was thicker than water, obviously never met Gail Thomas and Mara Martinez…

**__**

PASSION-while unrelentingly fighting Gail and Chris in the heat of the battle, Mara and Kurt make some heat of their own…

**__**

WAR- In the battle of flesh and blood, no one knows what the other one is going through. No one knows how much pain the other one is enduring…

**__**

SOUL SEARCHING- During this battle, no one knows where they stand. What are they aiming for? Emotions run high as they figure out their destiny…

**__**

Just another day in the life of the Sister Circle. 

"I go with the blue, sorry." Stacy said, picking out an outfit of mine. "Aw, Stace! But blue is so Nora!" Nora shot around. "Excuse me?" She said. I giggled. "Nothing against you, girlfriend, blue is too innocent for me… Hmm… I like the silver." Stacy rolled her eyes. "Mara- lay off the damn metal colors!"

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Fine, the blue it is." I pulled the shirt and pants off of the hanger. "I don't know…" I decided, changing my mind once again. Kurt entered the room. "We guys are lucky; we don't have to pick shirts out!" I sighed. "Great- another country heard from. Arrogantsville." I pinched Kurt's cheek. 

"Oh, yeah! It's true! It's true!" 

"Kurt, baby, can't you help me pick out an outfit?"

"Hmm… I like the silver. It'll bring out your skin color." 

"See, Stacy?"

"Ah, hell, pick out whichever one you want."

"YAY!"

I took the silver, glittery shirt and skirt out of the closet. I held it up against me just to get an image of how I would look. "Great." I slipped it on, admiring myself. "God, you love yourself, don't you?" Kurt asked. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Shut up or I am going to make you TAP!" I joked. He smiled. "Come on, I believe that's our cue."

"Our cue" was Gail's rambling. She challenged me to a war. Not only a scripted war, a personal war. I gladly accepted both challenges. I usually step out to the Sister Circle theme, as Gail now used Chris's song, but on this particular occasion, I stepped out to "Medal." 

I noticed Gail's distaste and dislike as I stepped out. I know she hated silver, anything silver. She snickered to Chris as Kurt was thrown a Mic. "Look, Y2J, and Gail, I don't like when people talk about me behind my back. I don't like it, I don't respect it, and I don't encourage it. I know I should ignore ignorant people like yourself, but when you don't shut up about the people I care about, I just have to take action."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He asked. Kurt handed me the Mic. "Yes, Ayatollah, it is. You and your bitch want to ramble and babble about other people. Have you two morons looked in the mirror lately?" I was censored out on 'bitch' because we were on UPN's Smack!Down. Gail then took the Mic. "Look, Mara, I don't know what you're thinking, but this little war we have? I am winning. I got better powers on my side."

Kurt snorted. "Nothing is better than our Olympic Hero." By this time, I ran from Kurt and slid into the ring. I went on the top turnbuckle so fast, you could have missed me, and I dropkicked Chris. Now Gail was all alone. It was two against one. I let my skills in the ring shine. I punched Gail in the face, and I did an elbow twist on her. Then without warning, I kicked in her the stomach, and brought her neck down. She flopped back onto the mat.

"WHAT? She Stone Cold Stunnered Gail! Mara doesn't even know the Rattlesnake! She used his own move! She dropkicked Chris! What the hell is wrong with her?" Michael Cole asked.

Tazz sighed. "Get with it, Michael. I'd do that too if I had a sister like Gail." 

Michael was in shock. "Why? Gail is a very distinguished woman. Why can't Mara show her some respect?"

"Shut up, Michael." Tazz said, rubbing his head. 

Chris slowly got back up, massaging every part of his aching body. Kurt and I were already making our way up the ramp. Chris pointed to Gail and screamed at us. I gave him the finger, which was blocked out, and Kurt smiled wickedly. Who was winning now? 

*-*-*-*-*

"Awesome! Truly awesome." Adam Copeland smiled when he saw me. "I always wanted to do that to that little barfette Gail." I rolled my eyes. "Adam, the cameras aren't rolling now. Speak English." I pleaded. Jay laughed. "On behalf of my wacky friend here, he says great job." I nodded. "I see."

Kurt and I walked off, giggling to ourselves. "What the hell?" I suddenly heard. I was broken out of my reverie, and saw Steve Williams standing in front of me. "Why the fuck did you stunner her? That wasn't in the script!" He then smiled. "That was a great Stunner. Couldn't have done it better myself." 

Kurt smiled. "Of course she did it well. She's Mara Martinez." He leaned in to kiss me, and I smiled. "Aw, crap, let me go before things get to out of hand." Steve nodded and left. Neither of us saw him go. When Kurt broke the kiss, he said, "You know what? Go start the car, and let me go get our things." I noticed his little eyebrow movement.

"I second that suggestion." I pinched his cheek, much to his dislike. As he handed me the keys, I jiggled them in my hands. My heels clicked and clacked as I made my way into the parking lot. It was creepy, the owls hooted and the moon wasn't out. An ugly insect hopped from one bush to the other. Leaves blew around me. I shivered as I made my way to Kurt's silver Sudan.

I had no idea that Gail and Chris were behind me. I felt a sharp pain hit across my back and neck. Before I fell to the ground, I saw that Chris had a steel chair. I hit the ground, and Gail smacked a trashcan over my head. My skull made a dent in it. I was in unimaginable pain, and I kept my eyes shut tight. Chris kicked me in my side, and Gail stepped on my feet and hands. "Kurt…" I moaned, barely audible. 

"Aw, she wants her gold medallist… Isn't that sweet?" Gail asked, dropping the trashcan on me. Chris chuckled as he stepped me. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Kurt screamed. "Aw, we were just having a little sweet revenge, weren't we?" Gail asked. Chris smiled. "Yeah, Mr. Inductee, just a little payback." They left. Kurt dropped our bags and ran to me. I was sprawled all over the concrete pavement.

"Holy shit, Kurt. My back hurts." I try to get up, but it hurt too much. "My back…" I whimpered. Kurt gently, gently picked me up and placed me on the trunk of the car. "Can you stand up?" He asked. I was brought down to my feet, and I screamed. Kurt picked me up. "I'll take that as a no. Alright. Stay there. I am going to go get the paramedics." 

Kurt ran back inside the building, and I examined my body. My neck was bleeding. I felt the blood drip down my shirt. My finger was turned and was a beautiful shade of purple and blue. My finger was broken. My ankle throbbed- I guessed it was sprained. It hurt too little to be broken.

Several minutes after, Kurt came back with the paramedics. They loaded me onto a stretcher. As they shoved the stretcher into the ambulance, Kurt came with me.

*-*-*-*-*

"She's sleeping now." 

"What happened to her?"

"I was getting out bags and Chris and Gail attacked her. She has a deep gash on her neck and back, a broken finger, and a sprained ankle. She has to stay here for three days. They operated on the gash." 

Kurt, Jerry, and Stacy were in the waiting room, waiting for the result of Mara's surgery. "Mr. Angle? Mr. and Mrs. Lawler?" The doctor asked. Kurt, Stacy, and Jerry shot up. "The surgery was only about a half hour. We stitched up the gash, she is going to have about a four inch scar coming from her the end of her neck into the beginning of her back. We are going to cast her finger and wrap her ankle. She should be fine." 

Kurt clenched his fists. "Wait until I get my hands on those bastards." Jerry held him back. "Kurt- calm down. Must you stoop to their level?" Kurt looked at Jerry. "The war is far from over. Now it's our turn." The doctor led Kurt into the room first. "Miss Martinez wishes to see Kurt first," The doctor reported.

Stacy and Jerry nodded. Kurt entered the white and blue room, and I lay on the bed. I was crying softly. "Mara- what's wrong?" Kurt asked. I quivered. "I have a scar- Oh, Kurt, I look horrible. You'll never want to make love to me again!" Kurt sighed. "Mara, it's only four inches, and you're still beautiful. I don't give a crap about the scar." 

He leaned and kissed me. I smiled. "You really don't care?" I interrogated. Kurt stroked my hair. "No, I don't. I love you." I whispered some nonsense in happiness, and kissed him. 

*-*-*-*-*

__

Break down the walls… OF JERICHO! 

The countdown started, and people jumped up so that the camera can get a glimpse of them, waving their signs frantically in the air. The camera just panned them quickly, only a select few were seen, but only for a second. 

Gail stepped out, alone. "Well, well, well- I hear Mara had a little accident. Aw, poor baby. She's at home resting- I am sorry, Mara. I didn't mean to hurt you too bad. Yep, that's right. Chris and I totally ambushed her! Aw, I feel so sorry. Ha! I have some footage of our little attack- I am sure all of you people are just dying to see it."

JR raised his eyebrow. "No, I am not dying to see it! God, I am glad she got Stunnered. She is as sick as the Rattlesnake." 

Paul chuckled. "Oh, JR, shush." 

"Don't tell me to shush. I do not want to see the footage." 

"Well I do! I want to see what Gail can do when she is in action!" 

"Oh, god, Paul!"

Gail beckoned towards the Titantron, and a screen appeared. It was what happened after I Stunnered Gail in the parking lot.

I felt a sharp pain hit across my back and neck. Before I fell to the ground, I saw that Chris had a steel chair. I hit the ground, and Gail smacked a trashcan over my head. My skull made a dent in it. I was in unimaginable pain, and I kept my eyes shut tight. Chris kicked me in my side, and Gail stepped on my feet and hands. "Kurt…" I moaned, barely audible. 

"Aw, she wants her gold medallist… Isn't that sweet?" Gail asked, dropping the trashcan on me. Chris chuckled as he stepped me. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Kurt screamed. "Aw, we were just having a little sweet revenge, weren't we?" Gail asked. Chris smiled. "Yeah, Mr. Inductee, just a little payback." They left. Kurt dropped our bags and ran to me. I was sprawled all over the concrete pavement.

"Isn't that action?" Gail boasted proudly as the screen went off. "It was a total debacle! And a little message to my sister- Hope you get well soon." As Chris's music came on, she was about to step out of the ring when her music was cut short. She looked away, utterly clueless, and demanded to know what was happening. 

__

Family is all I need… Stopping forces, battling enemies, in the life of a circle… The Sister Circle…

That was the Sister Circle theme and the fans went absolute crazy. They screamed and cheered as I stepped out, also alone. Gail gasped in shock. "I wouldn't run my mouth if I were you, Gail." I said. "Because I am Mara Martinez- I got better powers on my side and am one hell of a determined fighter."

I, with a little difficulty ran to the ring, and slid onto the apron. I went through the tangled ropes. I grabbed Gail's arm and leg, and jumped. I drilled her into the mat. A perfect Olympic Slam. 

"WHAT? She just Olympic Slammed her own sister into the hard, cold canvas!" Paul shouted, obviously saddened by this event. 

"Why not, Paul? Kurt's her boyfriend, anyway. I am sure he wouldn't mind."

"First a Stunner, and then a Olympic Slam? Oh, the horror!" Paul cried.

I smiled down at her. "No need to feel sorry, Sis." I hissed. I then slid out of the ring.

*-*-*-*-*

"And, here are your winners, Gail Thomas and CHRIS JERICHO!!!" Lillian Garcia screamed. Kurt and I were tangled in each other. We had our first ever match against Gail and Chris, and we had lost, due to my submission. Gail did my move, the Curved Circle, on me. 

"What the…" I murmured to Kurt, as Chris's music played. "Why didn't we win?" He was covered in sweat and so was I. We hurt too much to get up, so we just laid there. "I… Don't… Know… Forget about it. We'll… Win… Next… Time." Kurt took deep breaths between each word. 

"I don't like this, Kurt. I don't like war." I said to him. His jaw dropped. "Mara? I thought… This is what you wanted. You wanted this. Are you soul searching, or something?" I didn't find his joke funny. "Well, sort of, Kurt… I mean, I really detest my sister. But fighting like this, this isn't me. I don't where I stand at this point." 

"But you've already been this far. You can't quit now." We went to commercial, and Kurt and I were helped out of the ring. "Gail has no idea what we are going through, Kurt. She doesn't know…" Kurt sighed. "Yeah, you've got a point." He wiped more sweat from his face. "But you said you were determined. You have to prove Gail wrong." 

"I know, Kurt." He brought my body close to his. "We already started the road- We might as well finish the highway." I nodded as he cupped my chin. "Don't lose faith now." He whispered. 

*-*-*-*-*

"Completely nailed him!" Gail wrapped her legs tight around Chris's waist. "A spectacular job." She kissed the tip of Chris's nose. "A wonderful Curved Circle," Chris whispered. Gail smiled. "Anything worth doing, is worth doing well."

"Ouch," Gail bent over, grasping her chest. "Oh good god Gail- Not your heart again, is it?" Gail clenched her teeth. "Yeah, it is. Ow, god." Chris held her close from behind. "Mara doesn't know?" Gail shook her head. "No- god, Chris, it hurts. The hole has gotten bigger." Chris whimpered. "Holy shit." Both knew that Gail was dying. 

*-*-*-*-*

"Oh, good god," I cried to Stacy. "What?" Stacy wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "This can't be. It can't be!" I screamed. I buried my face into a pillow. "What the fuck happened?" Stacy asked, getting annoyed. I started to sob. "I-I'm pregnant…" Stacy gasped. "How?"

I stared at her ignorance. "Kurt and I." She bit her lip. "Oh, that's how." I gave her a cutting glance. "No time for stupid jokes. Kurt and I aren't married! And in the heat of the war, holy shit. Why do I have to have a baby now?" 

Kurt entered the room. "What's the matter?" Kurt asked me. He shook my shoulders. "What's wrong?" I didn't answer him. "Did Chris and Gail hurt you?" I sobbed. "Kurt- I'm pregnant…" 


	3. Part Three- The Finale

"Sister Circle Part Three" 

"Sister Circle Part Three" 

**__**

Secrets- Mara's baby isn't Kurt's… 

**__**

Lies- what happens when Gail's secret causes her dearly?

**__**

Betrayal- Kurt may have to destroy one of his best friends…

*-*-*-*-*

Gail lay on the hospital bed, stiff and cold. White surrounded her. Cotton prickled her skin. A fuzzy blanket was drawn all the way up to her shoulders. A steady beep came from the machines that were attached to her frail body. 

"Was it serious?" Chris asked, who lay by her side. The doctor flipped through a booklet of papers and then attached it to a clipboard. "Well, her condition is critical, and she had a very severe heart attack." Chris nodded. "There's a fifty-fifty chance if she makes it or not." 

__

Beep… Beep… Beep. Gail stirred slightly without turning over. Chris gently smoothed his hand over Gail's crisp hair. It was stringy and greasy, but Chris didn't mind. Chris noticed that Gail's pointer finger on her left hand was twitching. 

__

Beeeeeep. Beeeeeep. Beeeeeep. "Oh good god!" Chris screamed. He jumped up fast, causing wires to fly everywhere and machines to get unplugged. "Somebody come here! Hurry the fuck up! Come on!" About three nurses jumped into the room, checking Gail's pulse. 

"We're losing her." One nurse said frantically. The two others exchanged quick glances and began to put the wires right. The nurse took two paddles and pushed them into Gail's chest. The beep slowed down a bit. It got slower. The bump on the machine was flattening. "Holy crap," Said the nurse, who kept pushing paddles. The bump flattened. _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

Chris dropped to the floor and cried. He looked over at Gail, who turned even whiter. Her hand was ice, and he felt no pulse in her veins. Gail had died.

*-*-*-*-*

"Kurt, stop. My stomach tickles." I said, rubbing my stomach. Kurt pouted. "Come on! Let me touch my kid." I chuckled. "Alright." Kurt took a hand and picked my shirt up a bit. His hand swirled across my stomach, which had a little bulge. I didn't feel any kicking. 

"How many weeks are you?" Kurt asked, pulling my shirt down. "Three." I said. Kurt smile faded. "Three. Mara, we didn't have sex three weeks ago." I dropped the frying pan I was holding. "What are you talking about, Kurt?" I mumbled, picking up the frying pan. Little droplets of sweat from eyebrow dripped down my face.

"We did in your dressing room." I said, putting the pan into the sink. I started to shake. I felt my back break out into little blotches. Three weeks ago… Three weeks ago… Oh my god. Three weeks ago, there was a party at Stacy's and almost everyone was there. I didn't drink, because I don't like liquor. Kurt had to train for pay per view, so I went alone.

__

I feeling oddly depressed, just standing by myself in a corner. Adam, with his hair pulled back walked over to me, with a Red Devil in his hand. "Where's Kurt?" He asked. I sighed. "He didn't come. He's training for Summerslam." Adam nodded. "I see. Is anything else bothering you?" I shrugged. "I really need him right now," I said. Adam raised an eyebrow. "Well, maybe I can do in a pinch. I mean, I am Kurt's best friend."

I laughed in surprise. "Are you nuts? You have got to be kidding!" Adam set down his liquor. He grabbed me by my muscles and pulled me close to him. "No, I am not." My heart raced. "Adam, come on, now. Be serious!" I said, with a little more confidence. "I am dead serious." He whispered in my ear. I tried to fight him off, and he smiled. "Come on, Mara…" He said, a little louder. He led me into a room.

Screaming, I punched and kicked, but he didn't budge. He wanted this, and I didn't. During it all I shouted and screamed "no, no!" I tried to defend myself, but in the end, he had won.

"Kurt…" I whispered. He looked at me with an evil gleam in his eyes. "What?" I dropped to my knees. "I was raped." His jaw dropped six feet under. "When? Who?" I started to cry. "Stacy's party… Adam. This baby is Adam's!" 

*-*-*-*-*

"Name of deceased? Gail. Gail I- Thomas." 

"Gail I- Thomas?"

"No. Gail Thomas."

Chris felt a pang in his heart. Him and Gail were engaged when she had the heart attack. So badly, oh, so badly he wanted her to make it long enough so she could be Gail Irvine. His beloved bride. She held out as long as she could. 

"Date of death?" 

"August 17, 2001." Chris's heart sank as he filled out a death certificate. Gail's funeral was to be on August 25. He wanted Mara to be there. "Is that all?" Chris asked the person at the hospital. The person nodded. "We will arrange the funeral hall and coffin." Chris managed a meek smile. "Thank you." 

It wasn't like he couldn't afford it. But he was too shaken up to deal with anything right now. He was eternally grateful to the hospital for helping him out. His emotional state wasn't good at all- he was close to a breakdown any minute. 

*-*-*-*-*

"We need to call the police." Kurt said urgently. I shook my head. "It happened three weeks ago. Nothing is going to happen to Adam." I cried. Kurt gritted his teeth. "If the police won't do anything, then I'll sue them for every cent, peso, and yen they got." Kurt picked up the receiver and dialed the first two numbers- 9,1. He then dropped the receiver. "Screw it. I am going to take care of that asshole right now."

Kurt stormed out of our apartment. I tried to run after him. "Mara. You stay here. What I am about to do to Adam might get me arrested. I am willing to spend the rest of my life in jail for you. I want justice on that bastard and I am going to get it."

"Kurt, wait!" I screamed. But it was too late. Kurt was already out the door. Kurt walked out of the apartment building. He called for his limo and demanded the driver that it was urgent. He needed to get to the arena- NOW.

*-*-*-*-*

Kurt stomped through the halls of the arena, where rehearsal was going on. Kurt stopped by Vince's office. "Vince- have you seen Adam anywhere?" Vince shook his head. "He came, but I haven't seen him in a while. Check the dressing room." 

Kurt nodded his thanks and then headed up the stairs to Adam's dressing room. When he reached a brass door that said "Adam Copeland/Jason Reso" he burst through it. Luckily only Adam was there. "Hey, Kurt, my man, how's it hanging?" Adam said, reaching out for a slap on the back.

"Don't even fucking touch me," Kurt said, grabbing Adam's hand. Adam screamed out in pain. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Kurt narrowed his eyes and threw Adam onto the floor. "After what you did to Mara, I will hurt you so fast you won't even bleed," Kurt spat.

Adam's eyes flickered. "What I did to Mara?" He asked stupidly. Kurt was in the middle of pulling a bench off the wall. "What you did to her at Stacy's party, you jerk off." Adam gasped. "What I did at the party was a mistake-" Kurt nodded. "One that cannot be fixed." SLAM! Kurt took the bench and slammed into Adam's head.

Kurt was wrong. The blood was gushing out of his head. "Son of a bitch, Kurt… Come on, stop it…" He moaned in agony. Kurt sneered. "I haven't even started with you yet." SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! Three more times Kurt drove the bench into Adam's head. Kurt, not realizing that Adam was dead, Kurt brought Adam up and slammed him back down onto the floor. 

The police barged into the room, and Kurt was put in handcuffs. 

__ __ __ **__**


End file.
